Aliens in Sunnydale
by Da-Von 09
Summary: When two siblings, Jason and Maria, from the planet Felushia; the sister planet to Krypton, find themselves on top of the hell mouth they discover not only is being an alien from another planet dangerous but there is a whole other world right under their noses.
1. Chapter 1

**Aliens in Sunnydale**

Disclaimer: I own only the characters Jason and Marie as well as the planet Felushia

* * *

Chapter 1: First day of school

Jason screamed out in pain just wanting it to be over when suddenly he wakes up with his little sister Marie looking at him with a worried expression sitting at the end of his bed. Jason looks at his alarm clock to see it is 06:30 in the morning.

"What are you doing up?" asked Jason trying to change the subject off of his nightmare.

"I heard you screaming and came to find you having a nightmare. Do ya wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly, let's just get ready for school."

Marie gave him a worried glance before nodding and left to get ready. It was their first day of school and just moved to Sunnydale.

When both the twins got ready they went downstairs to found an ordinary kitchen with a strange lady who was cleaning up from the previous night's dinner.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Jason suddenly tense now. He did not enjoy strangers in his home.

The woman said, "I'm the new housekeeper and babysitter. My name is Jennifer Kane but you two can just call me Jenny. I'm to look after you when your uncle is traveling. Jason cursed and said "we do not need a babysitter. We are 16 years old we are old enough to be on our own."

She replied "your parents also left these for you." she then pulled out two packages and a video and handed them both having one each. They both put the packages in their bags and Marie took the video so they didn't have to open it in front of the stranger in their home.

Marie was suspicious and asked "how do we know if you are telling the truth? We have had plenty of deception in our lives from our dad and we certainly don't need it from you. We need proof."

Jason only nodded waiting for her to reply.

Jenny replied "that's fair enough." She then pulled out a certificate that gave her the right to take care of the twins.

Marie noticed the signature at the bottom and asked "why would he not tell us?"

Jason also noticed but said nothing. Everyone thought his sister was the smart one and Jason was the dumb one. That was entirely wrong. Jason was just as smart as his twin sister; he just didn't shout it to the rooftops. The only reason she got better marks at school was because she study a hell of a lot more and completed assignments early, unlike Jason who study when important Exams are on and does assignments at the last minute if not at all. A large reason for that was he chose not to be a geek at school and he 'apparently' hanged with the wrong crowd.

Jason shook his head, grabbed an apple and went out the door.

Marie noticed this and followed him outside worried about her brother. They both walked to their new school Sunnydale high.

"Leave me alone Rie I'm not in the mood." said Jason using his nickname for her.

"I'm worried about you Jason. Just talk to me. Tell me what happened in your nightmare."

"You really want to know? Well fine, I dreamt about the lovely car crash that took our parents away. I dreamt about seeing our mum die in front of my eyes." Tears were streaming from Jason's eyes. "You were lucky. In that crash you were knocked out. I dreamt about the idiot truck driver who decided to drink and drive. I have dreamt about all that sense the day they died. Now would you just leave me alone?" At that Jason stormed off leaving a shocked Marie alone.

* * *

The first day of school was hard for Marie. She had to deal with jealous bitches and idiotic guys. The 'popular' girls called her names because of how smart she is. The leader of the girls was some bitch named Cordelia. And she has to deal with all the immature boys who all asked her out only all to be turned down. This really annoyed the crap out of her and to make matters worse she had PE last.

Jason's first day was quite worse than his twin sisters. Everything was going great for him, a red haired chick asked him out who's name was Willow and that they would meet at some club called the bronze tonight. She seemed really nice so he was looking forward to it. His good day changed when he accidentally bumped into a jocks tray of food at lunch. The food went all over him making everyone go silent when the tray hit the floor.

"I am so sorry man that was completely on accident. I'm Jason, Jason Smith. I'm really sorry by... Hey what the hell are you doing?" the jock had grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up off the ground. Jason fell through his shirt to reveal his impressive six-pack.

"Dude, I don't want to fight on my first day." The jock swung at Jason making him duck. He took another swing but this time Jason caught his arm and twisted making him squirm when moved. Before he could do more Jason was tackled to the ground being punched everywhere.

At the corner of the cafeteria Willow saw everything and ran to the library as fast as she could to get her best friend to stop the fight.

Willow burst into the library out of breath grabbed her friend Buffy by the arm and ran like hell.

When the two entered they found all the jocks groaning on the floor and saw the principal yelling at the new kid who looked great with no shirt on and just seemed like he didn't care what the principal had to say.

Out of nowhere a girl who looked exactly like Jason burst through the crowd and hit him over the back of the head and said with anger "what the hell do you think you're doing? It's our first day and you already got into a fight."

Jason was about to defend himself when he was cut off when the girl said "is that what you think mum and dad would want? Huh? Really what were you thinking." she hit him over the head again.

The girl turned to the principal and said "I'm really sorry about this sir it will not happen again, right Jason?"

His reply was "yes mum." she stared daggers at him but ignored him.

The principal nodded and said "good now please leave the cafeteria and please don't cause any more trouble. And put your shirt back on as well. Mr Smith you also now have an afternoon detention this afternoon. I'll see you at my office after school.

The two both nodded and then left whilst passing Willow on the way out. He gave a wink towards her which took her breath away, while putting his shirt back on. Willow smiled back nervously.

Buffy saw all this and waited until he was gone and said "oohhh, Willow's got a crush."

Willow blushed and said "I actually have a date with him tonight. I remembered thinking about the day we met about seizing the day so I went for it. I didn't expect him to say yes because there was like a line of girls asking him out but apparently he turned them all down. All except me."

Buffy smiled and said "good work Willow I'm happy for you. I'm not surprised though. You're the nicest, smartest person I know. Well except Giles but he doesn't count because that's his job to know that crap."

Willow smiled and said "thanks Buffy but you're over exaggerating."

"I'm not. You actually are. Just wait and see tonight. Me and Xander will see you there alright?"

Willow nodded and said "sure I'll see ya tonight." They both walked off in opposite directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: wolf-bite

Marie was pissed. That much Jason could tell. But before he could explain himself she stormed off leaving him alone. He shrugged and went off just wanting school to be over.

* * *

It was dark out and Jason was walking home after his afternoon detention, to get ready for his date with Willow at the Bronze.

He heard a noise behind him but made nothing of it, figuring it was just the wind. He then heard it again so he stopped and turned around. Right in front of him was a man but also different. He had yellow eyes, bumps on his forehead and fangs at the top of his mouth. He looked down right evil. The man/monster launched himself at Jason pushing them both to the ground struggling. When Jason fell his backpack opened letting the package from his parents fall open on the ground. The thing went to pick it up but when he touched it there was a flash of blue light sending the thing flying away.

Jason was curious and he also went to touch it. When he picked it up it glowed blue and suddenly waves of energy came into him forcing him to black out.

The vampire got up feeling dazed. He went back to the kid to find a pile of dust where the stone was when he touched it.

He looked at the boy and thought "might as well make a good meal out of him." The vampire then started feeding but felt something was wrong. He could feel the boys skin healing over his fangs from where he bit him. Shocked the vampire pulled away and looked down to see the boys skin heal faster then any vampire, slayer or magic spell before.

Out of nowhere the vampire felt a stake stab him from behind in the heart. The vampire then turned to dust revealing a small blond teanager with a small stake in her hands.

Buffy looked down to see that everything was perfectly fine with Jason seeing there was no holes in his neck. Grateful that she got here in time she easily picked Jason up and started to head towards his house.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes to find Jenny and Marie looking at him with worried expressions. He looked around and found he was in his bedroom. Jason then took a look and saw that the time was about 9:00pm. He then sat up and looked at the back to find the blond girl from school that was with Willow earlier.

"What happened?" asked Jason trying to remember what happened two hours ago.

The girl replied "you were attacked by some muggers. I was on my way to the bronze when I used my self-defense skills and knocked them out."

"Thanks. Buffy, right?" asked Jason remembering her name when Willow talked about her friends.

"Yeah I'm a friend of Willow's. She's still there. I told her you'd be up soon and that I'd take you to the Bronze if you were feeling up to it."

Jason nodded "yeah I'd love to go still. Do you guys mind so I can get changed?"

Everyone nodded and left the room giving him some privacy. When they left Jason got out his green, buttoned up shirt that matched his deep, sea green eyes and messy, black hair, a black jacket and also put on some black jeans.

When Jason went downstairs he found Buffy and Marie talking about Sunnydale and what it was like. When Buffy noticed Jason was back she let out a loud wolf whistle making Jason blush.

When Jason and Buffy left there was an awkward silence. They were walking slowly so it would take them about 20 minutes to get there. Jason then noticed Buffy shiver from the cold. Jason quickly took off his jacket and offered it to her.

She accepted it with gratitude and gave a small thanks for his trouble. Jason looked up and noticed a woman walking ahead of them.

When they continued walking the two began a conversation on Sunnydale and school. Suddenly a man came out of the darkness and started attacking the woman. Before Buffy could register it Jason sprinted forward to stop the 'apparent' mugging.

Before Jason new what was going on everything froze around him. Jason shrugged and sprinted forward and was about to punch the living day lights out of him he really got a good look at the mans face. He had the exact same features as the man that attempted to mug him. If Jason didn't know any better he thought that the two men were vampires.

Buffy saw Jason sprint away. What was a running Jason became a black and green blur heading towards the vampire. Buffy cursed and sprinted after Jason not wanting him to get hurt.

While Jason was battling with the vampire he returned to normal speed and shouted "run!" The woman then sprinted away not looking back once. Jason then was thrown back due to the distraction. The vampire then sprinted next to him and began feeding on him.

The vampire was about to start sucking when he was thrown back. When he got back up he felt a pain in his heart. The vampire looked down and noticed that a small teenage girl had thrown a stake hitting him on the mark. Before the vampire could say anything he instantly turned to dust.

Buffy ran to Jason hoping he was still alive. Buffy turned him over and got a good look at the bite. Buffy saw the two holes starting to close up. Buffy was shocked. Not even a slayer healed that fast. Who was he? Where did he come from?

While Buffy was trying to figure out what just happened she didn't notice a second vampire sneak up on her. She was so shocked that she didn't even notice Jason regain consciousness.

When Jason woke up he saw another evil type guy. Jason saw what it was going to do with Buffy and that made him angry. Jason launched himself at the vampire but what he didn't notice was that he turned into a huge black wolf ready to strike. Jason-wolf growled warning him to back off.

Buffy saw fear on the vampires face. The vampire turned around and sprinted away. Buffy watched Jason morph back into human form. When his face came back he had a look of deep concentration on it.

Buffy asked "how the hell did you do that?" Jason thought about and replied "I don't know." Jason then started to head back home trying to think.

Before he left he asked "can you keep this between us? A secret? And can you also apologize to Willow for me and tell her I said reign check." Buffy nodded and before she new it Jason had left at superspeed leaving a gust of wind behind.

"Wow that was cool!" exclaimed Buffy to herself


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: discovering powers?!

Marie watched Buffy and Jason leave for the Bronze, upset that they didn't invite her to come. Marie sighed and headed for her bedroom upstairs.

When she got to her room she noticed her bag was siting there by itself and remembered the package and video. Thinking the video was for both of them she left it there going to watch it later with Jason. Marie opened the package to find a red stone sitting there. She began to pick it up but when she touched it there was a bright red light and that was all she saw before she blacked out.

Annoyed now, Marie got up to get something to eat when she suddenly pulled the door open. The door went flying off it's hinges. Marie's mouth gaped open. She asked herself "how did I do that?" She then sprinted out the door to find her twin brother to find out what was going on.

When she was out on the drive way Marie felt a burst of wind on her face and right in front of her Jason appeared.

Marie asked "what the hell is happening?" Jason only shrugged but said nothing. Marie turned around and sprinted back towards her bedroom.

Jason was shocked when he entered Marie's bedroom. He saw the door thrown onto the other side of the room leaving a bear doorway. Jason figured that she got some sort of power herself and followed her to her bed.

Jason saw her take out the video from there parents and asked "do you think they will be able to explain everything to us?"

Marie replied "hopefully." Marie then took out the recorded video and put it in her bedroom tv video player. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw the woman that she missed most. Her mother, Andrea was sitting on a bed trying to say something.

"kids... Hi... Ah... Wow this is hard. Now I'm guessing that the two of you have been going through some changes. You'll be getting Some powers when you touch the stones your father and I left you. I know it's a lot to take in but it's true. The truth is your not exactly from anywhere near America or this entire galaxy. Your from a planet called Mosimo. You may have many questions about your powers but honestly I can't exactly tell because you get a certain amount of powers based on your personality. Some people don't even get powers."

"Now, the stones, they didn't give you your powers. They only awakened them.

"The only reason you were in our lives was because we found you two in a spaceship. As we left you the house you will found the spaceship in the attic."

There mother sighed and said "Your father and I discovered that the planet you are from was destroyed. Your twin planet called Krypton was destroyed due to some civil war destroying both planets. The explosion killed both planets making you two the last of your kind. I know it is a lot to take in but it is all true. Good luck for the future and know that I'll always love you both."

The video then switched off. Jason and Marie were so shocked that they didn't move or say anything.

They both stayed silent for half an hour until Jason asked "so, are we freaks?"

Shocked Marie said in anger "of course not. Why would you think that. You are gifted."

"Now lets figure out what powers we have. You go first."

Jason then stood up ready and suddenly everything was all slow again. Jason walked to the other side of the room scaring the hell out of his darling sister when he stopped.

She then wrote something down then looked up to a questionable look. She replied "just writing down our powers so far." Jason nodded and thought what to do next. Suddenly he changed into a massive wolf growling. Marie shouted with surprise jumping up with a shocked expression. Jason then turned back revealing that his shirt was gone revealing his six pack.

Jason was grinning at his sister and asked innocently "should I have warned you?"

Marie annoyed now threw a glass of water at him hitting him in the face. Jason was shocked to see that he wasn't wet at all. Jason asked "what the hell? Must be a new power. That is so cool. Wait! I'm going to go jump in the pool and see if I can do anything else with water."

When Jason got to the pool he dive in to find that he was still dry. Annoyed now that he won't be able to go to a public swimming pool if he only stayed dry. Jason then willed himself to be wet and suddenly he was. Then Jason realized that he was breathing under water. Happy with that Jason wanted to go to the other side of the pool when he found currents moving him towards the spot with high speeds.

Then Jason got out of the pool and tried willing himself to be dry when suddenly all the water on him just dropped to the ground.

When he got back to the room he found his sister hovering above the ground. "Ah man. How come You get the power of flight. That is so unfair. You get strength and flight. Whats next invulnerability?"

Marie then dropped to the ground hard making the room shake forcing a pot of flowers drop on her head. Marie didn't even move. It was like she didn't even feel it. Jason complained "ah man!"

Jason then thought of an idea and manipulated the water from the toilet and splashed it in her face.

Angry now Marie got up, grabbed Jason by the shirt and threw him. He ended up crashing against the wall forcing a glass bottle to land on his head knocking him out.

Shocked Marie sprinted to him and became even more shocked watching Jason's head heal over. Marie then waited patiently for her brother to completely heal and wake up.

* * *

For the next few days, the soon to be twin heroes were practicing and owning their powers. They soon later found out that Jason also had the ability of super hearing and also was deadly accurate with any weapon he had.

They soon also discovered that Marie could manipulate and control fire and metal and also had ice vision.

Jason remembered his date with Willow that he missed and hoped she was alright about him not showing up. Jason feeling incredibly guilty decided to apologise the next time he saw her.

"Hello! Earth to Jason. Are you even paying attention to me?" Jason looked up, smiling sheepishly and said, "sorry Rie, just thinking is all."

Marie, annoyed now said, "what I was saying before was that we need to keep these powers secret. We don't want to become experiments for random scientists do we?

Jason nodded at her to say he was agreeing with her. He then looked out to see the sun rising. To get out of there he said, "oh, look at the time, time to get ready for school. See ya later sis." Jason sprinted away down stairs at normal pace.

Once ready, Jason decided to

run at super speed to school instead of catching the bus there. He then took off going so fast he broke the sound barrier.

Jason came to a stop outside of school hoping no one saw him. Unfortunately, Jason never had the best luck with that kind of stuff. Standing there was Xander Harris gaping at what he just saw.

* * *

Xander was shocked. Xander turned around and ran to find Buffy.

Xander found the Scooby gang at the library. Xander burst in and called, "guys! I have bad news." Buffy looked up and asked, "what is it Xander?" Everyone was now looking at him.

Xander looking sad said, "I... I think Jason's a demon."

Giles and Willow gasped leaving Buffy calm as ever.

"Why aren't you shocked?" Xander asked Buffy angrily. Because I've seen him use his powers before and I'm not entirely sure if he is a demon. I mean that demons are either bad or cryptic and Jason seems to be neither."

Willow looked relieved when she heard Buffy's words. Then she looked confused.

Willow asked, "Buffy, how come you never told us anything about Jason then?"

Buffy replied, "because it wasn't my secret to tell. I reckon we should go and confront him about it."

Giles cleaned his glasses and said, "I agree with Buffy. But be careful alright. Don't make him angry or upset.

Jason walked out of the science classroom and headed towards lunch. When he walked in the room he noticed Willow sitting on her own looking rather depressed. Then Jason saw a girl named Harmony about to tip her lunch over Willow's head. First checking no one was looking, Jason super sped across the room behind Harmony and lunged forward pushing Willow out of the way getting hit by the food instead.

A teacher named Miss Calendar came over and dealt with Harmony while Willow thanked Jason while babbling. Jason said, "Willow. I'm fine. Just calm down."

Willow took a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "Sorry, I babble when I'm nervous. Can we talk?"

"Sure, what up?" answered Jason. But before she answered him she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the library where they found the gang waiting for him.

Confused Jason asked, "okay, what's going on? This is feeling a little like an intervention."

Buffy stood and said, "the others found out about you Jason and I didn't tell them. Xander saw you arrive in your super speed mode thingy. So are you a demon?"

Jason looked even more confused and asked, "demon?"

It was Buffy's turn to look confused. "you don't know what a demon is?"

"Nope, can't say I do. So I have powers and you have the powers of strength, speed and agility. Am I missing anything else?"

Xander called out, "don't forget the slayer healing." everyone but Jason glared at him.

Confused Jason sat down in front of Xander and asked, "what do you mean by slayer?"

Feeling really annoyed now Giles explained everything it meant to be a slayer.

Jason stared wide-eyed at Buffy and asked, "how do you live with all that weight on your shoulders?"

Buffy shrugged surprised that he cared that much about how she felt and replied, "I don't know, super strength?"

Jason shook his head no and said, "no, that can't be it. Even my sister isn't that strong."

Buffy's head went up at those words. She asks, "your sister has powers as well?"

Jason stops until he finally says, "ah man... You guys have any idea what it's like to have a sister way more powerful then you? It's not fun."

Buffy and Willow smirked at him while Xander gave him a look of sympathy. Buffy then comes up with a plan and says, "tell you what Jason. I won't tell your sister if you beat me in a little knife throwing."

Jason thinks for a second until he says, "deal."

Giles speaks up and says, "perhaps Jason would like to explain how he came across these powers if he isn't a demon."

Everyone just looks at Giles like he is crazy. He just replies in an annoyed tone, "oh do what you want then."

Everyone smiled when Buffy grabbed a razor sharp knife and threw it right at Jason's face. Jason simply caught it by the handle wide-eyed.

Jason became angry and said, "what the hell Buffy? Why would you do that? Are you crazy?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes and said, "dude you have super speed, I'm pretty sure that you would have been all right not to mention your healing.

Jason opened his mouth and then closed it again. He then threw the knife all the way across the room hitting the target perfectly. Jason then stormed out of the room to be on his own. Everyone was surprised by the accuracy. Willow stood up and ran after him.


End file.
